fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Geosphere
The Geosphere (大地のオーブ Daichi no ōbu, lit. Earth Orb), is a special item that debuts in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. One of the five spheres possessed by the Divine Dragon clan, the Earthsphere is integral to assembling the complete Binding Shield, and is positioned in the lower right alcove of the shield. In Awakening, the Geosphere assumes a new name, Vert (碧炎 Aoen, lit. Green Flame). In all games but the DS remakes (in which it and the Starsphere's colours are switched), the Geosphere has been consistently coloured green. In the artwork portrayal of the Shield in Awakening, Vert's place on the Binding Shield is accompanied by the inscription "green frame orb mother earth," poorly transliterated text that is certainly intended to be "Green Flame Orb, Mother Earth." Background In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and its remakes, the Geosphere first appears in Chapter 19, where it is retrieved by Marth's army alongside the Starsphere in the Fane of Raman. After the War of Shadows concludes, custody of the Geosphere is ceded to Altea, and is kept within the treasury of Altea Castle. The Geosphere resurfaces in Chapter 16 of Mystery of the Emblem and its remake. As Marth's army prepares to charge Altea Castle and reclaim control over it, Jagen reports that a suspicious-looking Thief has been sighted heading towards the north. Coming to the conclusion that the Thief has stolen the Geosphere, Marth's army successfully chases him down and thereafter recovers the sphere. Alongside its other sphere counterparts, the Geosphere is later slotted into its allotted alcove on the Binding Shield following Hardin's fall in Chapter 20. With the assembled Binding Shield on hand, Marth will charge towards the dominion of Medeus to rescue the four kidnapped princesses and put an end to the War of Heroes. In Awakening, the Geosphere is observed to have taken on a new name, Vert, and is originally in the custody of Chon'sin. Vert is first mentioned in Chapter 16, where Say'ri reveals that it had been stolen by Valm. It is later recovered by Say'ri after Walhart is felled in Chapter 20, who entrusts it to Chrom. It is then fitted into its corresponding alcove on the Shield, alongside Argent, Gules and Azure. The Shield is later stolen by Validar at the end of Chapter 21, who telepathically manipulates Robin into wrenching it from Chrom and handing it to him. The entire set is later recovered following the events of Chapter 23. Item Information Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Geosphere |3 | - |Moderately damages all units on the map. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 | Geosphere |3 | - |Moderately damages all units on the map; boosts the Hit and Critical hit chance of adjacent ally units by 10. |} Book 2 | Geosphere (broken) | - | - |Allows the user to sometimes steal money from enemies when attacking; boosts the Hit and Critical hit chance of adjacent ally units by 10. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Geosphere |3 | - |Inflicts 13 damage to all units on the map; does not work in WiFi battles. |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Geosphere | - | - |Boosts the Critical hit chance of ally units located within three spaces of the holder by 10. |} Item Locations ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Treasure |Ch. 15 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 15 - Chest |- |Dropped |'Book 2:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 16) |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Treasure |Ch. 19 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 16) |} Gallery File:Geosphere TCG.jpg|The '''Earth Orb', as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:FE12 Spheres.png|The Geosphere (right), alongside the Darksphere, Lightsphere, Lifesphere, and Starsphere, in New Mystery of the Emblem.